Mobile electronic devices, including laptop, notebook, and convertible computers, generally include speakers to produce sound for a user. However, the audio produced by the speakers is commonly poor in quality.
Mobile electronic devices have a limited amount of space for components, and the limited space is increasingly needed for the battery as the devices have become thinner and as consumers have demanded improved battery life, which can in part be provided by a larger battery pack. Thus, the speakers in such devices may be very small and incapable of producing much sound volume.
Further, speakers are often poorly located in mobile electronic devices, with the placement being inadequate for sound projection and potentially being blocked when the device is in use, then further reducing the quality of the sound heard by a user of such device.